


No One Asked for This, but We Here Are

by God_O_turtles



Category: Kazoo - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Straight", Account Owner hates this, Colors, F/M, I am god now, Important school work, Love is in the Air, May upset readers, People cry from this but I smile, Soulmate AU, Stop Nico (the writer) 2020, TRIGGER WARNING: Straight, fight me uncle rick, very heterosexual, very romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_O_turtles/pseuds/God_O_turtles
Summary: The unlikely love story that creates a dumpster fire in their hearts. Nico never expected to feel this way but  that was before R.E.D. entered his life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. A prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Young Love. Amirite?
> 
> \- Nico

_True self can be found,_

_when you bury yourself underground,_

_You can get meat by the pound_

_at Arby's, where cats rest sound._

_Quest for love is on the rise,_

_you just have to believe your eyes.  
  
_

* * *

Rachel shook herself out of the prophecy...how strange? She had never got prophecies like that before. She glanced up at the grey walls of her cave, once again wondering what colors she painted with this time.   
  
Now that she was oracle, her chances of ever seeing color were practically non-existent. The girl pulled back her long ginger locks into a messy bun and got to work. She pulled out the paints and started painting the walls, leaving her guest alone and forgotten.   
  
" **WHAT????** " Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt, nearly screamed. Never in her life, could she have imagined witnessing such a prophecy. This was an attack against all her values. She quickly rushed out of the cave, with a new plan in her mind.  
  
Rachel didn't notice

She was an artist.

Artists don't need to pay attention to goddesses.  
  


She paused, afterwards, looking up at her brilliant piece of work. The painting was featuring the whole _Friends of Meat_ section but shaped into a heart. She stared at the work for a while trying to make sense of it, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Is that **MCDONALD'S**???" Percy's voice echoed from the entrance.  
  



	2. 2nd Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left our hero, Rachel, she was interrupted by Percy. Could he be the one of her prophecy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much love for this already! Amazing!
> 
> \- Nico
> 
> PS: Arby's should sponsor this, truly.

"No, idiot," Rachel corrected, before turning to her newest guest. "It's Arby's."

Percy smirked and gave off a soft chuckle, "I should have known. The _Friends of Meat_ should be recognized everywhere."

  
  
"Oh, of course," Rachel smiled, truly looking into Percy's eyes. Have they always been that _green_? "That's what I'm always saying."

  
  
"Yeah," Percy nodded, looking at the painting as if it were the typical sea blue cascades of the waves of that the little ocean rat loved to stare at. "So, what's up? It's not Arby's day at camp!"

"One could only wish," Rachel stated blissfully, thinking on that thought for even just a second more before the dreadful image seared back into her mind. "There's another prophecy..."  
  


Both were silent. Paused. The word 'Prophecy' echoing in their heads. Only looking into each other's eyes. Green glinting off green. Like grass staring at grass. Enlightening truly, for a moment, Rachel could swear that there was more there. Percy bit his lip, pondering the ideals of death for one second more, attempting to figure out the best way to phrase his thoughts. So many words, so little time.  
  
"Is it about me?" His sea green eyes seemed to plead out to her, but all Rachel managed to do was laugh. Of course, this dweeb thought it was about him! What didn't he think was about him? He thought he was the doomed hero only for Luke to take the last stab away from him.

"I can't tell for sure yet!" Rachel answered as soon as she was able to stop laughing. The son of Poseidon looked down in shame by how long it took. But then a faint phrase recalled itself in her mind. 

> _Love._

As much as the oracle prohibited such thoughts, she couldn't help but imagine loving Percy once more. They could have three rat children together and just the mere thought of that, pleased her truly. The oldest girl would have curly black hair while the younger two took far more after her. They would sit by the beach and just recreate all the adventures of their childhood together. Like watching people die, what a cute family moment.  
  
"How long until you can..." Percy broke through her thoughts with his ridiculous thoughts. Shame, truly.  
  
"When it happens," Rachel brushed a stray hair away before glancing back to Percy with sparkling eyes. This was her chance. She could make her dream a reality. "However, I have an idea--"  
  
  


**"What is this about a new prophecy?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I shall have an account of my own but until then, appreciate my work here on my good friend's account.

**Author's Note:**

> Pippin somehow trusted me with their account to write this. I hope it gives you all great satisfaction like it does to them.


End file.
